It may be advantageous to the health of a pet, for example, a dog or a cat, to administer a vitamin, a nutrition supplement, a pharmaceutical ingredient, or other active agents, to improve the health of the pet. Although these active agents can benefit the pet's health, it is often a difficult process to administer the active agents to the pets. These beneficial active agents have typically been provided in the form of a solid pill (e.g., tablet or gelatin capsules) or a liquid (e.g., viscous gel) that requires the pet owner to forcibly administer the pill or liquid to the pet. For example, administration of the active agents may require the pet owner to manually force open the pet's jaw, insert his hand into the pet's mouth, and force the pill or liquid down the pet's throat. This forcible oral administration of a composition is often uncomfortable and stressful for the pet and often resisted by the pet. Therefore, pet owners have had to find different ways to trick the pet to comply with such forcible oral administration. Additionally, the stress, discomfort, and resistance by the pet are particularly problematic for regular administration of active agents to the pet (e.g., once daily, two daily), which requires regular and repeat stress to the pet.
Therefore, there is a continuing need in the art for orally administered compositions that can improve delivery of one or more active agents to a pet. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide pet treat compositions comprising one or more active agents which can be easily administered to a pet.